<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so much by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064762">Not so much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non si sarebbe mai veramente abituato a Jefferson.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Mad Hatter | Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non si sarebbe mai veramente abituato a Jefferson.</p><p>Conoscere il Cappellaio era divertente, c’era molti aspetti che lo divertivano ma avere a che fare con lui quotidianamente era sfiancante. Da quando era tornato da Wonderland le cose erano persino peggiorate, e sebbene odiasse ammetterlo Killian Jones non sapeva come comportarsi con l’altro. Jefferson infatti era più pazzo che mai ed era determinato a non volergli raccontare nulla, ogni volta che ci aveva provato l’altro puntualmente lo zittiva con un bacio o infilava la mano nei suoi pantaloni e lui cedeva fin troppo facilmente a quelle lusinghe. Non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse finita Grace, glielo aveva domandato ma come sempre Jefferson aveva eluso la domanda baciandolo e liberando entrambi degli abiti.</p><p>Come quel giorno, aveva intuito che dietro doveva esserci la regina, sempre lei, ma poi Jefferson lo aveva baciato e ora si trovavano sul letto, per fortuna in quella locanda nessuno faceva troppe domande e la sua ciurma si stava divertendo con le sgualdrine locali. L’altro lo accarezzò sopra i pantaloni reprimendo un risolino divertito prima di riprendere a baciarlo, non che gli dispiacessero quelle attenzione ma Killian avrebbe preferito parlare, farsi raccontare tutto e vedere come poteva aiutarlo.</p><p>Portò la mano buona al collo dell’altro e Jefferson subito si irrigidì, per qualche motivo il Cappellaio rifiutava sempre di togliersi la sciarpa di seta che aveva cominciato ad indossare, anche mentre erano a letto insieme, nudi e ansimanti l’altro non rinunciava a quel pezzo di stoffa. Allontanò la mano portandola sulla spalla dell’altro e quando Jefferson si fu rilassato con un movimento veloce tirò a sé la sciarpa.</p><p>Sulla pelle bianca, quasi lattea, di Jefferson spiccava un taglio, ormai cicatrizzato ma non per questo meno scarlatto. Era un segno preciso, un colpo di mannaia fatto da una mano esperta e sarebbe dovuto essere mortale eppure non solo Jefferson era vivo ma aveva ancora la testa attaccata al corpo. Rimase senza parole quando l’altro lo spinse via per poi cominciare a cercare i suoi vestiti, cosa era accaduto a Neverland?</p><p>Riuscì a fermarlo e rimase sconvolto dallo sguardo del cappellaio: sembrava quello di un coniglio in trappola, un terrore così puro che raramente aveva visto su un volto umano. Jefferson aveva paura, aveva paura di lui e si vergognava.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Cosa è davvero accaduto a Wonderland? &gt;&gt; gli domandò prima di allungargli la sciarpa di seta. Jefferson la prese con movimenti impacciati per poi sistemarsela alla bene e meglio attorno al collo, ora gli era chiaro perché l’altro non desiderava che le persone vedessero cosa gli era capitato.</p><p>&lt;&lt; La regina di cuori mi ha fatto decapitare e … dovevo solo tornare da Grace per il tea, glielo avevo promesso &gt;&gt; mormorò Jefferson prima che lui provasse ad avvicinarsi, per precauzione si era rimesso l’uncino, quella notte aveva questioni più urgenti del sesso.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E come è possibile che tu… sia ancora vivo fuori da Wonderland? &gt;&gt; domandò, Wonderland aveva le sue regole e Jefferson non sarebbe stato nemmeno il primo a sopravvivere a una decapitazione ma fuori da Neverland … quello si che era impossibile, o forse non così impossibile.</p><p>&lt;&lt; La regina di cuori aveva bisogno di un portale, e finché non riuscirò a crearne uno funzionante da entrambe le parti … rimarrò in vita, poi chissà cosa accadrà. Non mi sarei dovuto fidare della regina ma ... l’ho fatto per Grace &gt;&gt; rispose Jefferson prima che lo stringesse a sé, si fece abbracciare come se fosse un pupazzo di pezza.</p><p>Killian Jones non gli disse che aveva stretto un accordo con la regina di cuori, non era ancora il momento di parlarne anche perché non sapeva quali effettivi vantaggi gli avrebbe portato un accordo del genere, in quanto a quello con la regina … la sua offerta di un mondo senza magia dove potersi vendicare in pace era allettante.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Se vuoi posso andare a prendere Grace, mi conosce da sempre. Dammi l’ordine e la rivedrai prima della luna nuova &gt;&gt; dichiarò Killian a voce bassa mentre accarezzava dolcemente la schiena del Cappellaio.</p><p>&lt;&lt; No … non voglio che mi veda così, ma grazie comunque … capitano &gt;&gt; replicò Jefferson prima di portare una mano contro i suoi pantaloni e riprendere ad accarezzarlo. Killian si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prima di bloccare la mano dell’altro. &lt;&lt; Sicuro che sia quello che vuoi? &gt;&gt; domandò, lui non ne aveva la ben che minima voglia, anche se il suo corpo la pensava diversamente notò con un certo fastidio.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Assolutamente, ho bisogno di non pensare almeno per questa notte. Aiutami a dimenticare tutto quello che ho passato, capitano &gt;&gt; mormorò Jefferson prima di fare aderire i loro corpi. Avrebbe dovuto insistere pensò Killian, ma non era mai stato così forte da resistere a certe attenzioni ma prima o poi lui e Jefferson avrebbero dovuto seriamente parlare di cosa fosse acacduto all’altro a Wonderland.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>